Between Good and Evil
by chaquira
Summary: It was terrifying to be on a circle in front of vampires, but if i wanted him... And i knew i did. I had to face them and prove to them i was worth it. "What makes you so special?" I smirk at the judge that asked me that, then turned to look at Jonathan Hale with a smile. He smiled back and nodded approvingly. "Because not only have i save him once, but twice... "


I punched my alarm clock as it dared to wake me up. I grunted and threw the covers off my body and grumpily went to the bathroom. I undressed and threw my clothes on the bathroom floor. I rested my head on the wall as the water hit my body…

After an hour I walked out of the shower, wrapped a towel around my body and hair dried my hair. I stared at my hair straight, and didn't like it. So I put on my Jeans and put on a tight shirt, and put on low hills, once dressed I sat down and put light makeup and started curling my hair.. Happy with my looks I grabbed my purse and started walking to work. Once at work I went to my locker, open it and put on my apron then clock in. Then walked until I was behind the service desk.

I was all in 5 hours into the job, and finally it was time to eat. Today especially customers were being real assholes. I walked to a near by Sony's and sat down. The waitress was really rude to me. I rolled my eyes annoyed. Clearly today would not be a good day. I was debating weather to stand up and go another place. I dreaded the though of going to MacDonald, but I was afraid the stupid waitress would spit in my food. Although I had done nothing to anger her… When a strangers caught my attention…

What was weird about him was that it was the middle of June, we were in Florida, and he was wearing all black. Again that wasn't weird… What was weird was he was wearing long black sleeves, with a leather jacket and the hood over his head, long tight black jeans and black boots, that were dirty. I stared at him, and suddenly he looked up towards me, and he glared like he was annoyed at me studying him. Like he knew I what I was thinking. A normal person would of being minding her own business, me I was questioning this mans attire. A normal person would of look down and pretend to find something else intimidating. What did I do? I glared back, and mouthed at him the word. _What?_ I though he would stand up and slap me, instead, his eyebrows shot up, then he smirk. He actually smirk. Then I looked down. My food arrive and I ate then pay without giving her a tip. She'll learn to be nicer next time. I walked back to my job, clock back in and stayed at the service desk like a zombie, until I started checking out my next customer. I gasp. It was the stranger… He started putting the stuff in the counter. I started scanning nervously. I notices his stuff. 40 bags of dirt, salt, a shovel, another suspicious tools. As I scan I gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Planning to kill someone." My boss click his tonged in a disapproval noise. The stranger smirk again, making his features handsome.

"If I was planning to kill someone I wouldn't make the stupid mistake of having evidence against me." He leaned into the counter to be closer to me making me freeze. "Besides. I wouldn't need them."

I stared as he gave me the credit card. I started swiping it, and turned to give it to him when all there was a the counter was a note.

_Keep it sweetheart, buy something nice for your self._

_Michael Greene._

I glared at the note and gave the credit card to my supervisor. We don't take tips especially credit cards. My supervisor came back to me and gave me the credit card back.

"It's yours." I frowned. "We can cancel the purchase he just made…"

"No is ok. The store will suffer, I didn't give him my credit card, and I'm sure he didn't have mine. I must have been confused…" The manager just nodded and continue with her job. Once my shift was done I walked back to my apartment noticing that it was getting dark already. I stopped to look at the sky. _How the hell did it got dark so fast._ I looked down at my watch 6pm. I frowned. My shift started at 8am… I get off at 5pm you stayed an hour extra… I am losing it… I started walking away, when the sound of a shovel against dirt stopped me again. I know I should of go straight home. Thanks to be working at Home depot I didn't made much money… Although I lived five minutes away by walking… I also lived in the worst side of town… but I still followed the noise which was stupid. But for some reason I though it was the same guy burying the corpse.. It was him and he was making a hole. I walked towards him like a stupid girl. He continued on his work. So I started to tiptoe.

"What do you want?" I froze.

"You saw me coming?" He chuckle.

"Since you left work." I looked back from were I came from and I couldn't make out the store. I frowned then looked back at him. He smirk, like he was enjoying a secret joke. "Aren't you scare of me?" I smirk.

"No."

"Most H-." He catches himself then said. "Most girls are."

"Were you going to call me a hooker?" I glared. He chuckled amused.

"Yes. That's what was going to come out of my mouth." I walked closed to him and elevated my hands to slapped him. He stopped it midair and pulled me closer to him.

"Don't."

"You disrespected me first."

"I did not such thing. But if that was the case, you followed me first."

"I wanted to report a criminal."

"What am I doing that's such a crime?" He smirk. I looked around, and noticed the nice house and the big backyard, which I was on as well. He looked like he was about to plant a tree. I blushed embarrassed.

"You didn't buy the tree from my store." He smirk.

"I like Lowe's plants better." I glared.

"Home Depots is way better." He points at the small tree. I reluctantly looks towards it. It was a nice one. I bit my lips furiously. Then realized something."You live here?" He smirk.

"What to ghetto for you?" I glared.

"I actually live here. You don't seem to fit." He laughed amused.

"Were do I actually belong?"

"In a mansion" He didn't laugh, which I though he would.

"I don't like people."

"Oh… well it's late. I have to wake up too early for work." I turned to leave and heard him continued with his work.

"And Jamie." I turned with a glared.

"Tried avoiding overtime. These places at night are not safe."

"What? A vampire might come and drink my blood?" I said in a joking mood. But he just stared.

"There ARE monsters that comes lurking at night." His warning gave me shills.

"Fine, I'll try." I started walking, when I notice it was even darker, and again I stopped to look at the sky hearing the strangers warning in my ear.

_Tried avoiding over time. These places at night are not safe…. There ARE Monsters that comes lurking at night…_ Then I ran back to my house, locked the door. Took a long bath, then put on my PJ, and started brushing my hair.

I usually go to bed by now, knowing I had to work, but for the life of me I just went to my living room, grabbed a book and started reading, but green eyes stared back at me with a crooked smiled. I gasp, then noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt when he was making the hole, and god he looked good… _Why did he had to have green eyes… Long black hair tide in a pony tail… well tone muscles.. Tight dirty jeans. _I shook my head angrily. Why am I noticing him now… I threw the book towards the wall angrily when I heard a yell, that was sound followed by a gurgled. I frowned and I knew deep down I was suppose to ignored the yelled and go to sleep, because it was dead silent now. I bit my lips put on a coat and walked out…I didn't have to walk much further, because on the same house was my stranger with a group of guys… They all had a girl, a hand on the girls mouth, and it looked like they were kissing their neck, but blood fell from their lips. I stared at them in shock. The girls looked like prostitute and they were becoming pale as the seconds tick by. The girls stopped fighting the guy and they went limp… Somehow they were killing them, that's when I gasp, making them drop the corpses at the same time, mouth bloody, they all stared at me with hate… Except my stranger. His face said he was in shock on seeing me here. They were about to move towards me when he growled.

_Wait! Growled. _ That's when I heard his early warning. _There ARE monsters lucking at night._

_Did he think of himself as a monster? _ The answer was below his feet's. Of course he was. One moment he was across from me, then the next he was in front of me.

"I'll take care of her. Finish diner."They all shrugged and brought more girls. They had a line tight down on a tree. I stared in shock. Then everything blurred and I was back in my apartment in an instant. He let me go abruptly and punch the wall making a crack on it. I was really scare. I never knew fear until today.

"Am I next?" He growled and rested his head on the wall. I looked at the door and though my options of outrunning him and calling the police.

"Don't!" He yelled turning back to my. I froze. "Why did you came out today? You never do."

"Why do you care?" His angry expression turn into a smirk.

"This is why. I'm so curious about you. Instead of being scare you face me." _He though I wasn't scare… I was just stupid and stubborn._

"How lucky for me." I said sarcastically.

"Actually it is. If it wasn't for my curiosity. You would be dinner by now." I glared.

"Now what?" I said defiantly.

"Now. I'll kill you. You saw too much." I glared at him and walked towards him. He's amused smirk came back.

"What are you waiting for?"

"I was just kidding. I'll spare you.." I glared.

"Who the hell jokes about killing someone!"

"A vampire." I was too mad to gasp. He smirk and was in front of me in an instant. He put his hands on his waist, and pulled me closer. "What I wouldn't give to see you naked, and have you between my legs."

"Excuse me?" I said glaring at him. I tried to get away, but it was futile. He smirk and lowered himself to kiss me. I turned my head since it was the only thing I could do. We flew back and my back hit the wall gently. He pinned me between the wall and his body and he held my head steady with his other hands. We stared at each other for a couple of seconds… then he kiss me. He forced himself in my mouth and once inside….

Everything went black…


End file.
